


Five times it was just sex

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [17]
Category: Tatort
Genre: First Time, Friends With Benefits, From Sex to Love, Implied Sexual Content, Lots Of Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Realization, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... and the one time it was something else.</p><p>Aber vielleicht war es auch immer schon etwas anderes gewesen.</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/95575.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times it was just sex

**Author's Note:**

> **(Sommer)Challenge:** Tabelle Personen: Joker (inspiriert von rei17 Intimität: Regen (Fuck buddies?) und der_jemand 5 Times, Charlie and Oliver met and it was so very, very obvious and that one time they finally got it ...)  
>  **Bingo-Prompt:** Neue Erfahrungen  
>  **Beta:** veradee - Danke!  
>  **Zeit:** ~ 100 Minuten

***

Das erste Mal waren sie ziemlich betrunken gewesen. Und es war verdammt lange her, für sie beide. Zumindest war er sich ziemlich sicher, daß es bei Boerne in der Hinsicht nicht viel besser aussah als bei ihm. Nicht, daß das eine Entschuldigung gewesen wäre; aber vielleicht doch ein Auslöser. Als ihnen am nächsten Morgen klar geworden war, was passiert war, hatte Boerne _Es war nur Sex_ gesagt. Nachdem er den ersten Schreck überwunden hatte, war er geneigt gewesen, dem zuzustimmen.  
Es war kein Drama.  
Es hatte keine tiefere Bedeutung.  
Es war nur Sex.

*

Beim zweiten Mal war er nur ein kleines bißchen angetrunken gewesen. Und was einmal funktioniert hatte, konnte doch auch noch einmal funktionieren, oder? Und wenn es nur Sex war, und wenn es für sie beide O.K. war, dann konnte man das doch auch wiederholen? Konnte man. Es war ein wenig unbeholfen gewesen, weil sie beide zu nüchtern gewesen waren und zu viel nachgedacht hatten. Aber irgendwann hatte sich das mit dem Denken auch erledigt gehabt, und danach war eigentlich alles wie von selbst gelaufen.

*

Beim dritten Mal war es überhaupt nicht um Sex gegangen. Zumindest hätte es nicht um Sex gehen sollen. Boerne hatte Mist gebaut. Boerne war natürlich anderer Meinung gewesen, Boerne dachte ja immer, daß er bei allem recht hatte. Ein Wort hatte das andere gegeben, und irgendwann hatte er Boerne geschubst, und Boerne hatte ihn geschubst, und -  
An welchem Punkt sich der Ärger in etwas anderes verwandelt hatte, konnte er rückblickend nicht mehr sagen. Jedenfalls hatte er dieses Mal nicht zu viel gedacht. Es war hastiger und sehr viel grober gewesen als das Mal davor, und am Ende hatte Boerne _Ich habe aber trotzdem recht_ gesagt. Aber zu dem Zeitpunkt war sein Ärger irgendwie verraucht gewesen, und er hatte nicht einmal genug Energie aufgebracht, um Boerne den Vorrang beim Duschen streitig zu machen.

*

Beim vierten Mal war Boerne gut gelaunt gewesen, weil er einen besonders verzwickten Fall gelöst hatte. Eigentlich hatte er ihn ja aufgeklärt, auch wenn es stimmte, daß Boernes Obduktionsergebnisse dafür nicht unwichtig gewesen waren. Trotzdem hatte der andere sich natürlich mächtig aufgeplustert.  
 _Kaum zu glauben, daß ich die letzten Jahre ohne Sie überleben konnte._  
Boerne hatte nur gelacht, und er hatte ihm das Weinglas aus der Hand genommen, bevor der Inhalt auf seinem Teppich gelandet war, und dann hatte Boerne ihn zu sich gezogen, und eins hatte zum anderen geführt. Danach hatte Boerne _Stein Schere Papier_ gesagt, und sie hatten ausgeknobelt, wer als erster unter die Dusche durfte. Er hatte gewonnen, was Boernes Laune erstaunlicherweise nicht getrübt hatte.

*

Beim fünften Mal war eine junge Frau verschwunden. Sie hatten den Fall nicht aufgeklärt. Und er hatte den Eltern mitteilen müssen, daß die Ermittlungen eingestellt wurden. An dem Abend hatte er bei Boerne geklingelt.  
 _Denken Sie wirklich, das ist jetzt eine gute Idee?_  
Natürlich war es keine gute Idee gewesen. Noch vor einem halben Jahr wäre er nicht einmal im Traum auf so eine Idee gekommen. Aber in diesem Moment ... in diesem Moment war ihm alles recht gewesen, was ihn auf andere Gedanken brachte. Und außerdem war es nur Sex.  
Danach hatte Boerne gar nichts gesagt. Aber er hatte ihn festgehalten, bis er irgendwann eingeschlafen war. Am nächsten Morgen war er auf Boernes Sofa wachgeworden, und das Leben ging weiter.

*

Dieses Mal hatten sie eigentlich nur zusammen kochen wollen. Und sie hatten auch gekocht und gegessen und einen alten Krimi im Fernsehen angesehen, von dem er vermutete, daß er ihn schon einmal gesehen hatte, und Boerne behauptete, daß er bei dieser Art Filme sowieso immer schon nach fünf Minuten wußte, wer der Täter war.  
 _Wenn Ihnen langweilig ist, können wir ja auch was anderes machen._  
Boerne hatte seine Hand auf sein Bein gelegt, und bevor das ganze außer Kontrolle geraten konnte, war er aufgestanden und hatte ihn mit sich gezogen. Dieses Sofa war eindeutig nicht geräumig genug für zwei Erwachsene. Als sie auf seinem Bett gelandet waren, hatte Boerne gelacht. Irgendwie hatte er aus den Augen verloren, daß es nur um Sex ging. Der Kuß war ihm in dem Moment so folgerichtig vorgekommen, er hatte gar nicht weiter darüber nachgedacht.  
Danach war Boerne in seinem Bett eingeschlafen, und er hatte es nicht übers Herz gebracht, ihn wieder zu wecken. Stattdessen lag er jetzt hier im Dunkeln und fragte sich, an welchem Punkt in den letzten Monaten es aufgehört hatte, nur Sex zu sein.

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** Das erste Mal findet sich "ausgeschrieben" hier: [Am ersten Morgen](http://archiveofourown.org/works/969016)


End file.
